Diaries of a Girl with 43 Past Lives
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: Malana "Mally" Jones thought she was just some ordinary girl living in Toronto. That all changed on two days. When she met a mysterious man name Chase Young when she was 5, and when she got involved in a Xiaolin fight 10 years later. So she joins the Xiaolin temple. What happens when Chase gets involved in her life again? ChasexOC. Minor JackxOC. Companion story of Again and Again.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a sequel/fuller version of the one-shot I wrote called Again and Again. In that I introduced the basic premise of this story, so I suggest reading that first. ****I also request ideas for Shen Gong Wu. I can only come up with stupid ones for humor purposes. ****So without further adieu, I introduce you to the forty-fourth reincarnation of Sun Yoko, Malana "Mally" Jones. Chapter one takes place about six years before the start of Xiaolin Showdown.  
**

**_*Dislcaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Xiaolin Chronicles. I do own any non-canon characters you see, so please ask me before you attempt to use them, and only use them with explicit permission. I also own any Shen Gong Wu that is not credited to any other author._**

* * *

Chase Young sighed as he looked at the somewhat translucent image of the seven-year-old girl in front of him. "You want me to do what?" The little girl stared sheepishly down at her fidgeting feet while holding her gigantic scythe behind her back. **  
**

"Go to Toronto, Canada and bring me the Shen Gong Wu I sensed there," she responded in a small, somewhat guilty voice.

"Imelda, you know very well I have absolutely no interest in Shen Gong Wu. And neither do you, usually. Why this one?" Chase inquired.

"Because of what it does," Imelda answered. "It's called the Bracelet of Memoraki. It allows the user travel through the memories of someone else." Suddenly it all made sense to Chase. "Grim told me I need it." Grim, aka, the Grim Reaper was Imelda's mentor and friend. Imelda was current trapped as a spirit between the physical and spiritual plane. Because of this, the Grim decided to take on Imelda as his apprentice, whether she liked it or not. Imelda was happy to accept the position, while Chase was not.

So for the past fifty-three years, Imelda frequently went with Grim to collect the souls of the dying; something Chase still didn't approve of her doing. She also learned the skills needed to become a Reaper. It was a vital skill of any Reaper to be able to see the memories of a person before choosing whether or not to let them live or die. A skill Imelda Yoko Young had yet to possess, and probably would never possess. At least, until now, when this particular Shen Gong Wu popped up.

"If it will contribute towards your training, then I doubt Grim will let me refuse. If you were anyone else, I would probably demand that you do it yourself," Chase pointed out, just to make Imelda feel slightly guilty for forcing Chase to do this. Imelda frowned and nodded, knowing completely well that her father wouldn't do such a task for simply anyone. "However, considering the plane you currently roam, it would be very difficult for you. Not to mention I don't want you getting hurt." Imelda let out a bigger smile, showing off the tooth she was missing in her top row of teeth.

"Thank you, daddy!" Imelda giggled. She dropped her scythe behind her and Chase watched it shrink and form into a bracelet around Imelda's left wrist. She ran up to her father and hugged him, her long, thick light brown hair flying behind her. Chase let out a ghost of a smile and gently patted the ghost girl's head. "You should get going. That Wu isn't going to find itself!"

"I'm aware," Chase groaned. Imelda let go of him and he walked out of the citadel, cursing his inability to say 'no' to his daughter.

* * *

Chase arrived in Toronto hours later, silently blessing the fact that he could finally look at something else besides ocean. For the six hours it took him to fly over the Atlantic Ocean, he could view nothing but water, water, and more water. He was nearly bored to tears when he finally reached the coastline of Canada. "You owe me for this, Imelda..." Chase muttered under his breath. "You owe me, big time..." Not only was Chase still partially in a bad mood (which was unsurprising consider it was him), he was forced to leave his usual armor at the citadel and wear clothing normal for the late 1990's. In this case, it was a white button up shirt, dark green slacks and black dress shoes.

Chase walked through the busy Toronto streets, not even entirely sure of what to look for or where to look for it. "You could have told me a bit more, Imelda..." He muttered under his breath in frustration as he recalled the conversation he had with Imelda shortly before he left.

_"Now, this Shen Gong Wu, the Bracelet of Memoraki, is somewhere in Toronto, Canada. It's made of azurite and malachite with a big emerald in the middle. It should be in a history museum there or something. I don't know for sure. Grim didn't give me much detail," Imelda told Chase as he grudgingly buttoned up his white dress shirt._

_"When does he ever?" Chase hissed in response.  
_

_"Grim's a nice guy," Imelda argued. "Why don't you like him!?"  
_

_"I'll tell you when your older," Chase replied with a smirk. Imelda stomped her little foot in anger.  
_

_"I'm seventy-eight years old!"  
_

_"By technicality. You're only seven in my eyes," Chase snapped. Imelda pouted, crossed her arms, and looked away from her father. "You go ahead and pout there. I'm going to Toronto now, by your request. You should be thankful I'm doing this."  
_

_"Yeah, yeah," the little girl muttered, her golden eyes narrowing to reptilian slits, like her father's. Chase rolled his eyes and walked out of his citadel before beginning his long, long flight to Canada.  
_

"Some history museum. Way to be specific..." Chase hissed. He walked to a plaza with a large fountain in the center. He scanned around, looking for someone to question. He might as well attempt to gain local knowledge about the Wu he was looking for. He saw a little girl sitting at the fountain, crying into the light blue waters. She looked younger than Imelda. He looked and saw that no one seemed to be paying attention to this little girl. Chase shrugged and walked up to the little girl. He wasn't entirely sure why he went up to this girl. Something merely compelled him to. The little girl noticed him and looked at him with her narrow violet eyes.

"M-Mister? What do you want?" she sobbed.

"I wish to know what's wrong," he responded. "And I also need help finding something."

"I can't find my mommy and daddy," she cried. Her long black hair fell in front of her face as she kept crying.

"If you help me find what I'm looking for, I'll help you find your parents," Chase calmly told the girl.

"O-Okay," she responded with a sniffle. "What are you looking for?"

"A dark blue and green bracelet with a big emerald in the center. It's very old and would probably be in a museum," Chase told her.

"Why do you want it?"

"It belonged to one of my ancestors. It's a family heirloom," Chase lied with no hesitation whatsoever. "Do you know where that might be?"

"My daddy does history stuff. He showed me something like that before. It should be in the Toronto Museum of Ancient Asian Anti... Antici... Anticities..." she murmured.

"You mean Antiquities?"

"Yeah... that..." she sheepishly answered.

"Do you know where that is?"

"It's three blocks away," the girl told him. "Let's go then!" she jumped off the fountain and held out her hand for Chase to take. Chase took the tiny, pale hand and walked with the girl down the street towards the museum. "What's your name, Mister?"

"Chase. Chase Young," he responded easily. He found no point in trying to hide his name. He doubted he would ever come across this little girl again. "What's yours?"

"Malana Jones. But I like being called Mally," the girl introduced. "Thanks for helping me, Mister Young." Chase merely nodded and walked in the direction Mally told him. He finally found the building after a short period of walking. "This is it! It's in the Ancient China section."

"As I thought it would be," Chase told her. "I think I can find it from here." He prepared to leave when a tiny voice stopped him.

"What about helping me find my daddy?" Mally squeaked out. Chase sighed and turned around. He grabbed Mally's hand and walked up to the information desk at the museum. The lady behind the counter looked down at them.

"Yes?" she asked in a nasally voice.

"This little girl lost her parents somewhere in the city. Her name is Malana Jones. Help her find her parents," Chase simply stated. The lady at the desk raised her eyebrows.

"Wait- are you Harold's girl?"

"Yes, ma'am," Mally responded shamefully.

"I know exactly where I can find them. Thank you for returning her, sir." Chase nodded and prepared to turn away, but Mally grabbed his arm.

"Thank you for helping me, Mr. Young," Mally thanked, her bright violet eyes shining. At that moment, Chase froze. He realized that her eyes were familiar to him. Very familiar to him. Chase bent down to Mally's level.

"Let me see you eyes," he instructed.

"My eyes?" Mally asked in confusion.

"Did I stutter?" Chase snorted in annoyance. He stared into the young girl's eyes and immediately a name popped into his head.

Yoko.

The girl had Yoko's eyes.

"Mr. Young...?" the girl questioned.

"This is no longer a good-bye, Miss Jones. I believe I'll be seeing you again," Chase told her. Mally tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out when the time comes," Chase answered. "I must go. But remember that this will not be our final meeting." Chase got up and headed towards the section of the museum with the Shen Gong Wu in it. He walked into the room and immediately found the azurite-malachite bracelet he was looking for. He walked up to it nonchalantly and made sure no one was looking at him. He then grabbed the bracelet, using a bit of dark magic to make sure the security alarms wouldn't go off. He put the bracelet in his pocket and walked over to a nearby balcony. He then took flight, prepared to make a long, boring journey across the Atlantic ocean again.

* * *

"Here." Chase tossed the Bracelet of Memoraki to Imelda, who immediately caught it.

"You found it!" Imelda shouted in delight. "Thank you, daddy!"

"I also found some_one_ in Toronto," Chase responded. Imelda tilted her head in confusion. "Malana Jones. Help me remember that name, Imelda."

"Why?"

"Because she had your mother's eyes," Chase answered. Imelda widened her golden eyes in shock.

"She had mommy's eyes?"

"Yes." Imelda let out a squeal of delight.

"You found her! But why didn't you bring her back?"

"She's five." Imelda blushed in embarrassment and giggled slightly.

"Right. That would be a good reason..." she shyly admitted. "I could keep an eye on her, if you want. One of the perks of being on the metaphysical plane."

"No. You'll stay away from her this time. The last time you tried that a spirit of darkness tried to absorb your soul. I'm not risking you leaving the citadel alone again," Chase instructed. Imelda sighed and twirled her scythe around.

"Fine," she replied, almost in the tone of a bored teenager.

"I mean it, Imelda. If I find that you've even visited her one time-"

"I won't, daddy. I never disobey you."

"Never?"

"Like I said, Grim wanted me as an apprentice. 'No' wasn't an option."

"I'm going to sleep now. Leave me be, and practice wielding your scythe. You're still sloppy on the left strikes," Chase grumbled. Imelda sighed and walked towards the training room with her freakishly large scythe. Chase went to his own room and fell right to sleep. Flying for as long as he did without stopping tires the body, and Chase wanted to stay at his fullest strength.

After all, it wouldn't be long before the rest of the Xiaolin dragons showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now here we are, ten years later. About four years after the first episode of Xiaolin Showdown. Let's meet the older, fifteen year old Mally. Quite different from her five-year-old counterpart. **

**And once again, I'm open to Shen Gong Wu ideas. I will credit you, I promise. I am also wanting some ideas for Xiaolin Showdowns. Seriously... i need a few ideas.****  
**

**A/N: Holy crap, this chapter was complete and utter shit. It will improve, I swear. I just wasn't sure how to get Mally introduced to the monks and their lifestyle.**

**_*Dislcaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Xiaolin Chronicles. I do own any non-canon characters you see, so please ask me before you attempt to use them, and only use them with explicit permission. I also own any Shen Gong Wu that is not credited to any other author._**

* * *

_Ten Years Later..._

"Now remember, you need to read chapter 21, section 5 for your homework. Do all the vocab but the academic vocabulary. You are dismissed." Mally sighed and got up out of her desk.

"Finally... I thought he'd never shut up..." she muttered to herself. She picked up her nerd-button covered, black and green backpack and stuffed her large, fat world history textbook into it. She hated this class more than she could express in words. Her parents were historians. She had enough history lectures at home over her fifteen years of existence. She despised the fact that she had to sit through forty-five minutes of it in school.

"I thought you liked history?" Mally's friend Omar asked. Omar was currently combing his afro. Mally remembered when he hated his mixed-race hair.

"Yeah, in Doctor Who and Hetalia," Mally snorted.

"Like those are accurate," Omar laughed. Mally rolled her strange, violet eyes and swung her backpack onto her shoulder. "So you going on that raid tonight on WoW?"

"As much as I would love to play World of Warcraft, I can't. I have a Tai Chi lesson tonight," Mally told her friend.

"Aw come on! You couldn't do it last night because of a Kung Fu lesson," Omar moaned. Mally laughed and patted her friend on the back.

"I'll make up for it this weekend. WoW weekend, then Dragon Age fest," Mally promised. The bell signalling the end of the day rang throughout the high school and Mally smiled. She took out her iPod and stuck her earbuds in her ears. She ran her thumb across the iPod touch's screen and smiled lightly at her Seto Kaiba wallpaper. She pressed play and immediately the Pokemon theme song filled her ears. "And don't forget about Anime North. Is your cosplay done yet?"

"Almost. I need to add a few more details to it," Omar told her. Mally smiled and nodded.

"You'll make one freaking awesome Dalek, Omar. My Cyberman cosplay just needs a voice modifier, then it'll be perfect," Mally reported.

"You'll still do Grell Sutcliffe and Excalibur, right?" Omar asked.

"Duh!" Mally laughed. "Just like you'll do William T. Spears." Omar smiled and nodded. Mally let out a breath and turned up the volume on her iPod. "I'll see you later Omar."

"See you... Yokosun of the Draenai," Omar laughed. Mally laughed at his usage of her primary character's name on World of Warcraft. She wasn't sure why, but she named all of her characters in video games Yoko. "May Vic Mignogna be with you!"

"And Crispin Freeman with you!" Mally shouted back as she left the room. She walked through the hallways, her black tennis shoes slightly squeaking against the tile floors. People stared at her as she walked by in her bright orange skinny jeans, navy-blue TARDIS t-shirt, Nyan-Cat seat-belt belt, and black biker jacket. Mally adjusted her Aperture Science bracelet and her Adventure Time bracelet as she strolled out of the school to walk home.

The song on her iPod switched to Sinéad by Within Temptation. Mally smiled at the song and started bobbing her head to the song. She hummed along with the first verse, doing her little head bang to the rock song before singing along with the chorus. "_Oh Sinéad,_  
_ For the first time_  
_ Life is gonna turn around_  
_ I'm telling you_  
_ You will like it, I know_

_ Oh Sinéad,_  
_ It's the first time_  
_ Only you can set it free_  
_ Oh Sinéad_  
_ Come break away with me_," Mally sang to herself, knowing full well that she completely failed at hitting the higher notes. That's why she was a bassoon player and martial artist, and not in choir. She let the cool spring air fly through her barely manageable black hair that fell to her shoulders. She pushed her way through the people that crowded the busy streets of Toronto. Most would probably think that Mally was stupid for traveling through a large city alone. However, her parents trusted her and weren't concerned by a lack of safety due to her extensive training in Tai Chi and her black belt in Kung Fu.

So far it was a pretty normal walk home for Mally. Nothing new and interesting, just her walking to her favorite after-school hangout in a plaza near the Museum of Ancient Asian Antiquities. She never could remember why she started to go to that particular museum all the time. All she knew was that she wasn't interested in that place until she was five. Mally sat down at her favorite spot in the plaza; a fountain with seven dragons spurting water from their mouths to the bottom of the fountain. Mally and her few friends always joked that the dragons were drooling from the boredom of being trapped in stone for so many years. They also joked that they were secretly Weeping Angels, but so far Mally hadn't been sent back in time or killed.

For many minutes, Mally enjoyed the peaceful serenity of the place that seemed almost distant compared to the large, bustling city of Toronto. Then there was a large crash. A fleet of flying robots swarmed into the place, causing everyone in there to freak out and run away screaming. Mally stared at the robots, wondering what the heck was going on, but she didn't run away. She just turned off her iPod and put it into her backpack. Suddenly a kid with bright red hair, colorless white skin, and wearing all black flew in. He appeared to have some sort of helipack on his back. "You!" he shouted to Mally.

"Me!" she responded.

"Why aren't you fleeing the scene panicking?"

"Because I don't want to," Mally replied.

"You should fear me! I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" he boasted, hovering above Mally.

"And I'm Mally Jones, complete and utter nerd with history dork parents!"

"Jack Spicer!" suddenly four kids ran into the plaza. The first was a short, yellow kid with small eyes and long eyebrows. He had no hair and was wearing red and black robes that would fit a monk. The next was a large guy with a ten-gallon hat and blonde hair that barely covered his blue eyes. He wore a red bandana, a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, a belt with a large belt buckle, and cowboy boots. The only girl in the group was a girl with black hair in pigtails, blue eyes, and a very Japanese appearance. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a red hoodie and black boots. The last guy in the group had brown hair, thick eyebrows, green eyes, and tanned, almost latin american skin. He wore tan cargo shorts, a white and green t-shirt, and tennis shoes. The yellow one was the one who spoke. "Prepare to face a humiliating defeat!"

"Yeah!" the cowboy added. "You'll never get the Turn-A-Cat!"

"The what?" Mally interjected. The group of four turned to Mally, who was sitting calmly at the fountain.

"Who in tarnation are you?" the cowboy asked.

"Mally Jones. Local," she introduced nonchalantly.

"You should go then," a new voice suggested. A small, green lizard looking thing came out from behind the yellow monk and slithered over to Mally. "No place for civilians."

"JACK BOTS! ATTACK WHILE THEY'RE DISTRACTED!"

"Shit..." the brown haired one murmured. He looked at Mally. "Can you fight?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Raimundo, are you serious?" the girl in the group hissed. Raimundo shrugged and readied himself to fight.

"Kimiko, if she can fight, then she kind of needs to. I can't see her escaping right now," he told the girl. Kimiko narrowed her eyes and got into position with Raimundo. "Clay, if you see Mally in any sort of immediate danger, protect her." The cowboy tipped his hat and didn't appear to make any sort of change in stance. "Omi... just do what you do and find the wu."

"It will be a piece of cookies!" Raimundo face palmed and groaned.

"Piece of cake, Omi. Piece of cake."

"That too!" The Jack Bots then approached the group of kids, flying with claws extended. The monks fought each Jack Bot, kicking and punching them until they became nothing but scrap metal. Mally helped where she could, but her the Jack Bots were going after her too.

"Dragon Whips Tail!" She spun in the air and kicked a Jack Bot square in the chest. She kicked down at least three more before pausing to wipe sweat from her brow. She looked over at Dojo, staring at her in what she thought was shock. Another Jack Bot flew up and before she could help herself, she shouted, "Brightening Burst, Light!" a large burst of light exploded from her palms, causing the Jack Bot to fly backwards into a building and shatter. "Um... I have no idea what that just was..." She noticed that the Jack Spicer kid had disappeared. She scanned the area and saw him flying towards the little gold cat doorknob at a building near the plaza. Mally ran in that direction, wanting to beat him to the knob. If anything there was the Turn-A-Cat thing, it was that. She was neck and neck with Spicer when she reached the doorknob. Both grabbed it at the same time. Suddenly, the little gold cat began to glow.

"Mally Jones, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"A Xiaolin what now?" Mally asked in confusion.

"A Xiaolin Showdown," Dojo started to explain. "Basically you each wager a Shen Gong Wu and compete against each other for the Wu you're fighting for, which in this case is the Turn-A-Cat. The challenger chooses the showdown. Then after the showdown, the winner takes both the wagered Shen Gong Wu as well as the Wu being fought for."

"The game is the Concentration 64 hand game. First one to mess up loses," Jack told her. Mally nodded, knowing how good she was at this game. She and her friends played it all the time while waiting for panels to start at nerd/anime/video game conventions.

"Okay, I got."

"I wager the Monkey Staff!"

"I... uh... have nothing to wager," Mally realized. She bit her lip as she thought. "Other than a sonic screwdriver. It's not a shen gong wu, but it's something."

"I do not think that's a Shen Gong Wu," Omi stated. "But what is a sonic screwdriver? It sounds most useful."

"I'll explain after I kick albino's butt," Mally told the bald kid. Omi pouted and turned away from them.

"She'll wager the Denshi Bunny," Raimundo shouted. He took a small turquoise bunny from his pocket and tossed it to Mally. "It turns the user into electricity."

"Okay then. I guess I'll accept the challenge," Mally murmured. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. Then suddenly, the scenery changed. The fountain rose higher and the water spilled over the fountain and onto the plaza ground. The walls around the plaza and the buildings merged until it formed a box around the two. A piece of plaza floor broke off underneath Mally and Jack to where they were floating. A large slab of stone appear above the two, putting them into a box. The only source of light was the glowing Turn-A-Cat at the top of the fountain. "Um... the fuck?"

"Gong Yi Tempai!" Jack shouted. Mally stared at him blankly, waiting for an explanation. "It means go." She nodded and got into position to play the hand clapping game with Jack Spicer.

"Concentration." The two clapped three times. "Sixty-four." Clap, clap, clap. "No repeats." Clap, clap, clap. "No hesitation."

"I'll go first," Jack said. Clap, clap, clap.

"I'll go second," Mally responded with three claps.

"Category is," Jack started, along with three claps, "Historical figures." Clap, clap, clap. "Adolf Hitler."

"Charles the Second." Three claps.

"Attila the Hun." Clap, clap, clap.

"Madame de Pompadour." Three claps.

"Pablo Picasso."

"Johann Wolfgang von Goerte."

"Johann Sebastian Bach."

"Vincent van Gogh."

"Mao Zedong."

"Lucius Caecilius Iucundus."

"Josef Stalin."

"Henry Avery."

"Dwight Eisenhower."

"Martin Luther."

"Martin Luther King Jr."

"John F. Kennedy."

"William the Conqueror."

"Louis XIV."

"Nicholas Steno."

"Ramman Sauma."

"Pop Leo the Great."

"Empress Myeongseong."

"Baldwin IV."

"Henry VIII."

"Adolf Hitler." Jack froze when he realized he had already said that name. "Shit!" The surroundings suddenly zapped back to normal. In Mally's hands were the Monkey Staff, the Turn-A-Cat, and the Denshi Bunny. Jack tensed his jaw and flew off, muttering angrily about how a girl with now Xiaolin Showdown experience beat him. Mally stood awkwardly, just trying to register everything that had just happened within the past fifteen minutes.

"Alright!" Raimundo whooped as he ran up to the confused Canadian. "That was awesome! And earlier, where did you learn to fight like that."

"Most of it was natural, but the more complex stuff I learned over the years in Tai Chi and Kung Fu lessons," Mally explained as she handed the Shen Gong Wu to Raimundo. Dojo slithered up to Mally and looked at her very seriously.

"You used the Dragon Whips Tail and Brightening Burst," he told her. "Where did you learn those?" She looked down and bit her lower lip. She couldn't recall anyone teaching her those moves. She sort of just... did them, as if it were in her blood.

"To be honest... I have no idea what I did. I just shouted something and did something," Mally told him. Dojo scratched his chin and appeared to be thinking.

"Dojo...?" Omi asked, breaking the long, tense silence. Dojo held up a hand, as if telling everyone to shut up and wait.

"I think we just found our Light kid," the dragon finally said.

"Light? Like the element?" Kimiko asked. "I thought that was a branch of fire."

"No, light is its own element," Dojo explained. "We haven't been able to locate the Dragon of Light for a while. But I'm pretty sure we found her. It's strange, though. He normally finds her first... He always finds her first... so why- never mind." Mally and the monks looked at the little dragon in confusion. Suddenly, something popped into Mally's head and she realized one key element about Dojo.

"HOLY SONIC SCREWDRIVERS! THAT'S A TALKING FIJI BANDED IQUANA!" Everyone stared at Mally due to her sudden outburst, including bystanders on the street. Even Dojo tilted his head to the side.

"That's a new reaction," he laughed. "But no. I'm a dragon."

"So like Mushu from Mulan?"

"Why does everyone compare me to Mushu? I grow fifty times this size!"

"So Mushu if he could be an erection?" Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko all burst out into hysterical laughter. Dojo was starting at Mally in shock and disbelief while Omi was just plain confused.

"What's an erection?" the yellow kid inquired. "I am most confused as to why it is so funny."

"We'll tell you when you're older, Omi," Clay chuckled. The small yellow kid still stood confused while everyone slowly stopped laughing.

"NOT AT ALL!" Dojo shouted. "Look. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be the Dragon of Light. But you probably have no idea what we're talking about. We sort of just threw you in the middle of everything without explaining the beginning. My name is Dojo Kanojo Cho, and these are the Xiaolin Monks. Kimiko Tohomiko, Dragon of Fire," the japanese girl waved with a smile. "Omi, Dragon of Water-"

"It is most nice to meet you," he told Mally with a bow.

"Clay Bailey, Dragon of Earth," the cowboy tipped his hand, "and the team leader, Raimundo Pedrosa, Dragon of Air." Raimundo gave Mally a very brief nod. "We basically go around the world searching for mystical artifacts known as Shen Gong Wu. You see, 1500 years ago a monk named Grand Master Dashi hid these artifacts to the Heylin, or evil, side wouldn't be able to use them to bring havoc upon the world. He trapped the Heylin witch, Wuya, inside a puzzle box. About three years ago, Jack Spicer, the kid with the goggles that was just here, opened the box and released Wuya. We fight them and other Heylins for the Shen Gong Wu so they can be stored in a vault and protected from evil intentions. Now, I mentioned that I'm pretty sure you're the Dragon of Light. I would like to ask you to come back to the temple in China with us, to help on this quest. You can hold yourself in a Xiaolin Showdown. And you got us the Turn-A-Cat."

"So you're telling me that I'm destined to collect these Shen Gong Wu things, that I'm supposedly a representation of the element of Light, and that you want me to abandon everything I've ever known in life to go to a obscurely placed temple in China to collect said Shen Gong Wu?" Mally sputtered. Dojo simply nodded and she sighed. "I-I don't know. I mean, my parents-"

"You don't need to decide now. Talk it over with your parents and give me an answer tomorrow," Dojo told her. Suddenly Dojo grew to an enormous size, causing Mally's violet eyes to grow as wide as saucers. "It was nice to meet you Mally Jones."

"You too, weird talking dragon that suddenly grew to like fifty feet." The four monks climbed onto the dragon.

"I hope you'll consider the offer," Kimiko shouted as Dojo flew up into the sky. Within seconds he disappeared behind the tall buildings of downtown Toronto. Mally sighed and fell onto the edge of the fountain.

"Holy shit, Mal... you've gotten yourself into deeeeeeeeep doodoo."


End file.
